Wrathful Souls
by InFieldsOfGold
Summary: Hoenheim accompanies Edward on his journey of knowledge in the west. But who is the homeless man they come across? And how does he know Edward's name? Takes place after Brotherhood. Rated M because lets face it, FMA is brutal and Edward is a potty mouth.
1. Tag-Along

A/N: I cannot stress how much I enjoy FMAB. I really hope you enjoy this, it's extremely non-canon and really messes up the timeline, but don't worry. Ups to my mate _**Jedman**_ if you read this brother!

**Wrathful Souls**

Chapter 1: Tag Along

Edward couldn't stop laughing at Winry's response to his proposal, if you could even call it one. Winry had that look about her, the wrench-throwy-give-Ed-a-concussion type of look, but it all went away when he pulled her tight; the scene was almost like a paradise. The vast, green plains of Resembool met the towering snow-capped mountains in the distance. The humble little train station stood as the platform for Winry's dream come true.

Edward waved goodbye, and sat down in the train. He looked genuinely happy. He could hear someone trying to stop the train, someone yelling at the conductor to stop. No…why him…

"Stop! Don't go yet! I have my ticket!" the man yelled, his voice was light but deep.

"What the hell?" Ed and Winry both said without either of them knowing.

He knew it, Hoenheim.

"Rotten father, why did he have to tag-along? This was my journey I don't need him with me." Ed closed his eyes in disappointment.

"Edward, thank god. You hadn't left yet." Hoenheim wheezed out, he looked like he had ran across the Desert and back. He sat down and sighed. The train took off.

"Jeez old man, don't have a goddamn heart attack." Edward spat.

"Let's hope not, why didn't you tell me you left already? I had to find out from your brother."

"Because number one, I wanted to go alone, and number two..." Edward gestured his head towards Winry walking away in the distance.

"Did you?" Edward nodded slowly. Hoenheim laughed.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing, nothing it's just…" Hoenheim said while wiping away laughter tears.

"I'm so happy Ed, I really am. Happier then when I met your mother." Ed didn't say anything.

"So what have you learnt in these few years?" Hoenheim puzzled Edward, he just sighed and put his elbow on the window sill, and rested his head in his hand.

"That there is no such thing as a painless lesson. They don't exist; I've learnt that the hard way." Hoenheim looked surprised at Ed's answer.

"But if you can endure that pain, and walk away from it. You'll find you have a heart strong enough to overcome any obstacle, yeah…A heart made Fullmetal." Edward ended that with a sigh, Hoenheim smiled.

Hoenheim tried to say something, but it looked like Ed was off in the clouds.

Hoenheim gently shook Edward awake, he begrudgingly did so. To find drool all down the window he was leaning on, and one side of his golden hair all muddled up. Hoenheim beckoned him that it's time to go.

They were walking down the streets of East City, killing time while waiting for their next train. They saw a few soldiers who were at the Central Command Centre when Father attacked, they shook Ed's hand or said thank you. Hoenheim asked Ed if he wanted some coffee, as they saw a café down the street.

They passed a few sights to see, a drunken pub crawler, stumbling out of a pub and collapsing on the curb, singing some random pub ballad. Major Armstrong stripping in public, to the delight of many middle aged women. And a peculiar homeless man.

He beckoned the people who walked pass for a few Cens,

"Spare a few Cens sirs?" Edward obliged and threw a few coins in his cup, he had a dark, gravelly voice and short black hair under an olive bandana, he also had a bandage acting as an eye patch over his right eye. He looked like Fuhrer Bradley.

Wait a minute…

Edward stopped after a few steps after his act of generosity; he turned around and examined the man better, _deep gravelly voice, green eyes, black hair…eyepatch._

It couldn't be…

A/N: Well, that was fun. Sorry for the cliff-hanger but, you know. And here comes a disclaimer!

**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood is certainly not mine; I'm not that rich yet. Yet ;)**

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Something Clicked

A/N: 2 chapters in a row, Aw yis. Enjoy.

**Wrathful Souls**

Chapter 2: Something Clicked

Edward looked at the man, this strange peculiar man. He was oblivious of Edward staring at him, looking at him made Edward hurt behind the eyes and itchy in the brain. The man finally turned to Edward, and opened his mouth.

"You…I know you." The man spoke in his gravelly voice. Edward was silent.

"I know you, b-but I don't know you. I know you, but not _you_." Edward began to stutter at the man's words.

"W-w-where do you know me from?" Edward answered; Hoenheim was talking to nobody, at his side as he thought Edward was there, he turned around to see him chatting to a hobo.

"Years it's felt like." Edward's eyes widened.

"Fullmetal…" Edward felt sick; he was having a conversation with King Bradley, friendly conversation at that. Edward picked the man's brains, he asked the man his name and he couldn't answer he just clutched at the bandage over his eye.

Scar told Ed that he watched him die. There could be no way he is back.

"Is, is your name King? King Bradley?" Edward sounded scared, that feeling he got when he was around the Fuhrer when he was alive. The feeling a hurricane is running rampant through the room. Hoenheim caught up to Ed.

"Bradley? Urk!" The man exclaimed and clutched at his bandaged eye and pulled out a small revolver out of his boot and shot and Edward, it hit him in the right shoulder. He grunted and fell to the ground on his side, golden hair spread on the ground, and blood leaked out of the wound.

Civilians were screaming and shouting, Armstrong stopped his stripping and saw the man who shot Ed fleeing from the scene, and sprinted after him. Hoenheim helped Edward up, who was closing one eye in pain. Armstrong was shouting at the man running away;

"Halt! Or I will put the Armstrong family Alchemy to deadly force!" Armstrong shouted in his muscle-man tone.

"Very well!" Armstrong slammed his fists together to begin his transgression; blue lightning sparked out of his transmutation circles and punched the building beside him, and fists holding swords emerged from the bricks. The man jumped towards a pole and grabbed it with both hands.

He swung around and bounced off Armstrong's Alchemy hitting him with a flying kick, dislocating his jaw and dropping him on the ground. He quickly took off over the rooftops. Armstrong put his jaw back in and chased after him. Hoenheim carried Edward to the hospital, he was losing a lot of blood, the bullet must have hit an artery. He was admitted instantly.

"It's been a while since I've been here Lieutenant."

"It has been, sir. But please, we aren't on duty."

"Right, Riza."

Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye strolled down the streets of East City, on a little holiday from hard work in Central. They spot the explosion off in the distance, and go to investigate. Halfway there they see a man make an impossible jump across the road and over the rooftops, followed by Armstrong who…didn't quite make it, and ruined a family's lunch at a local restaurant.

"Major, what the hell was that?" Mustang exclaimed, the Major was wiping dust off himself and groaning.

"That man I was chasing, shot Edward Elric in the shoulder!" Riza and Mustang gasped. Mustang donned his ignition gloves and Riza loaded her pistols. And they were off.

The man landed back on street level, and was met By Mustang in front and Riza behind him.

"Stop right there, you are under arrest for shooting a State Alchemist!" Roy exclaimed

The man drew his pistol and shot the lanterns above Roy and Riza, leaving them stunned. The man was gone, leaving only a note.

The note read;

_Only the Wrathful Souls survive, _

_I am back._

A/N: Eh? Eh? I mentioned the story name it's gettin' intense. Stay Tuned!


	3. He's Back

A/N: Again, I do apologise for the massive plot holes. Enjoy the chapter!

**Wrathful Souls**

Chapter 3: He's back.

Roy quickly pocketed the note and continued his pursuit, his loyal Riza followed him. They saw the man fire his pistol in the air to disperse a crowd, everyone had lost it by now. He quickly scaled a wall with unnatural elegance.

Mustang snapped his fingers, the ignition cloth grinding against itself, creating great friction and of course the spark. The spark grew in size and rocketed towards the man, the flame was about the size of a fishing rod. It burnt his ankles and he let out a pained cry, he instantly lost his grip on the gutter and hit the ground with a splat.

Riza quickly ran over to him and confiscated his gun, he was quite a sight. Blood was pouring out of his head, he was covered in bruises and his lip was split, which also produced blood from either side of his mouth. Riza's pistol never left the man's head.

"Request permission to shoot-to-kill sir?" The Lieutenant asked.

"It's about to be. Don't sound so formal Riza."

"Edward was just shot, in my eyes sir, we're on the job."

"Fair enough, Lieutenant. It is a shame though." Mustang clapped his hands together, and transmuted a mass of bars from the sidewalk over the man to restrain him.

"How so, sir?"

"I was enjoying our holiday."

Hoenheim sprinted through the hospital, carrying an unconscious Edward in his arms, blood was all over his nice, brown jacket. He finally found a nurse.

"Excuse me miss, can you please help my son?" Hoenheim panted

"Oh my god, of course, here;" The nurse escorted Hoenheim and Ed to an empty room, he laid Ed flat out on the bed, his hair covered his eyes.

"He's the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. I'm his father Van."

"Yes he's been here many times, wait here, and apply pressure to his wound. I'll be back with a doctor." Hoenheim couldn't help but laugh a little at the fact Ed's been here before.

A few minutes later a doctor was treating Edwards wound, he went to dig the bullet out but it appeared to have gone straight through, and through careful examination he found that it had severed an artery. The doctor then cauterized it, disinfected it, and dressed the wound.

Edward lied there, out like a light. Hoenheim was scared that he had lost too much blood, he began pacing around the room, he transmuted the blood out of his jacket, and formed it into a rose using the iron in the blood. He sat it on the bedside table next to Ed; he then went to go get a coffee. Edward woke up when Hoenheim shut the door.

"Ugh...uhh? Hoenheim?" Edward's dreary words fell on deaf ears.

"Dammit, even now he walks out on me." Ed made himself laugh. He went to stretch his arms and winced at the pain on his shoulder, it was enough to make him sit back down again. He chuckled at how careless he was and then he chuckled at that.

He looked around for a phone, he was going to call Alphonse and tell him about his great successful journey he is having. There was one in the corner, he stood up slowly and walked gingerly over there.

He spun the dial a few times and the phone was ringing; a female voice answered.

"Yes, hello?" the woman answered, her voice was high and childish

"May? May Chang?" Edward asked the woman.

"Yes it is, who is this?"

"It's Ed, Edward Elric." Ed had to hold the phone away from his face because May was screaming in joy; she was asking a million questions at once.

"Slo-slow down May, is Al there?" May stopped her questions and yelled for Alphonse. A gentle, soft voice met the receiver on Ed's end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Al."

"Brother! How are you?" Alphonse's voice went more chipper.

"In pain, at the moment little brother." Ed clutched at his shoulder.

"Pain? Why...What did you do now Ed?" Al's voice turned sour, hard to imagine. Seeing as it is Alphonse.

Ed explained the whole situation to Al, that there may possibly be a reincarnated Wrath running rampant around East City, he told Al he got shot, for the first time which he said was not as bad as he thought.

"Wow brother, this is huge. If Bradley is really back, then…"

"Yeah, he can overthrow the government and take back his position as Fuhrer."

"Wrathful Souls survive, don't they brother?"

"They sure do Al, they sure do."

Edward hung up the phone after some more words with his brother, and Hoenheim, with excellent timing strolls through the door. Ed scolded him for taking so long, Hoenheim quickly interjected;

"They caught the guy." Hoenheim said

"Hell yeah!" Ed exclaimed

"They have identified him as King Bradley."

A/N: Well well well, he is back! Stay tuned!


	4. Resurrection

A/N: This chapter will feature a whole section in Italics, don't worry. It's just a flashback. Enjoy.

**Wrathful Souls:**

Chapter 4: The Contingency

"Of course, sir." Mustang hung up the phone with a click, and ominously nodded to Hawkeye over at the man. She nodded back and stiffened her shooting arm towards the man, he shot a maniacal grin at her. She didn't respond, on the outside.

She squeezed the trigger, and the sharp sound of a .45 calibre shot through the area. The man lied there with a hole in his head, blood trickling out of it. Mustang called Knox to come and collect him.

"Swiftly done Lieutenant, unlike your commanding officer." The rough voice of Dr Knox warmed the room, somehow. Riza thanked him very formally.

"Now, down to it. The dentals have identified this man as King Bradley. It shocked everyone in the office, mind you. There must have been some sort of cover up, a contingency somehow; maybe his subordinates juiced him with another Philosophers Stone or something." Knox sounded as if he'd thought about this for a long time, maybe the shock of this knowledge wore off the first time.

"It's scary how real that sounds." Mustang broke his silence. Knox and Riza agreed with him.

"And I swear to you Brigadier General, I had absolutely no knowledge that he was back. And dead bodies are my specialty, they never asked me though."

"I believe you Knox, and don't say Brigadier General, it's a mouthful." Knox chuckled.

_Lan Fan carried Scar away from the scene of Bradley's dissected body, his hair was grey and his face was cracked. His arms were now mere piles of dust. A few scientists and a broad man with the stars of a General on his uniform sheepishly appeared from the shadows of the room. They began picking him up._

"_Careful gentlemen, he is dust now." The General said._

"_Yes sir." The men all acknowledge the information and begin picking Bradley up._

_They quickly returned to a secret laboratory under the collapsed 5__th__ Lab. It was a lab specifically for an emergency. In the case when Fuhrer Bradley dies, he would be taken there, and fuelled with another Philosophers Stone to revive him. This was such an occasion._

"_Lay him down here." The General pointed to a clean, almost blinding, white operation bed._

_The room was pure white, the only colour in there was the Philosophers Stone in the glass display case at the end of the room, and the General unlocked it with a special key in the shape of the military crest._

_The doctors quickly inserted the Philosophers Stone into what was left of Bradleys arms. He quickly jolted, red sparks flew everywhere, and his wounds started to knit together. His arms grew back, his hair went back to black, his eyes shot open, was turquoise and one was an Ouroborous. He was good as new, except for his mental stability._

_He sat up and screamed, screaming "Who am I!?" as he brutally murdered the scientists with his bare hands. He then took a scalpel from one of the doctors and stabbed the General repeatedly in the throat and chest. He was covered in blood, so was the room. It certainly wasn't white anymore._

_He took the scientists coat and left. After about a month of travelling aimlessly, his clothes had lost its entire colour. He hadn't grown a beard; his Stone would not allow it. He had a few memories of his former life. His wife, his son. Faint memories of the War, Full-_

"-metal!" Mustang greeted Edward with a handshake on his bad arm, he hit him for it. They spoke for a long time, how Ed and Winry got engaged, Al's recovery, Hoenheim. Mustang told Ed he was Brigadier General now, and how he is just out of reach for Fuhrer. Fuhrer, that word sprung Bradley to the conversation.

"So he is really back huh?"

"Seems like it, and you're an easy target Fullmetal."

"Yeah, I know."

"It's gonna be hard for you Edward. Don't be shy to ask for help."

"I can still defend myself, I'm not 15 anymore."

"That is true, but I-Mustang was cut off by an explosion in the distance. Everyone freaked out; they looked out the window to see Eastern Command Centre billowing out smoke and growing fire around its hard stone exterior. They all quickly ran out the door towards the Command Centre.

They were met by a familiar face.

Red eyes and Brown skin, our not-so-friendly neighbourhood Ishvalan.

Scar

And he looked madder than usual.

A/N: I do apologise for any spoilers you may have come across if you haven't finished the wonderful series of FMA: Brotherhood, I'll do my best to keep it on the down-low. Stay Tuned!


	5. I Watched Him Die

A/N: Feel free to PM me about story ideas for my next fic. Enjoy!

**Wrathful Souls**

Chapter 5: I Watched Him Die

Everyone looked in awe at Scar as he towered in the doorway; he had a ponytail, which shocked everyone. They hadn't seen him since he fought Bradley; even now, he looks a lot mellower. But he did have his trademark I-will-deconstruct-your-brain look about him.

"Why is Bradley back?" Scar said very calmly, given the situation.

"I, uhh…b-because uh-"Edward stuttered.

"Spit it out Elric." Edward was cut off by Scars mean look.

"I don't know, he was a hobo on the street, I tossed him a few Cens. And I asked if his name was King." Scar listened.

"And he snapped. That's a thing with amnesia patients, one phrase or event they witness and they can snap back to reality. He went into a blind rage and shot me." Scar gasped to himself.

Scar went over a plan to find Bradley in East Command, he and Ed would take one wing, and Hoenheim would take another. Mustang would caress the staff and Riza would take watch in a building in case he escaped. Almost fool proof, almost. The group made haste for the Command Centre.

"I dunno why I have to do this again, he isn't getting any deader" Knox groaned.

"I agree sir, he just smells worse now." Knox's assistant replied.

"Well, this job pays. And there might have been something we missed so…" Knox led his sentence off into a mumble; he grabbed a scalpel, and opened Bradley's shirt.

To find no beginning wound from where he started earlier. Odd, when Knox started he opened up his chest, and with further inspection he found no wound in his head where he dug for the bullet.

Knox told his assistant to leave, and with an argument Knox's gruff demeanour won.

Knox went to back away from Bradleys "corpse" but he took a scalpel with him, just in case. He opened the door and Bradley shot awake, screamed out and charged against the first walking thing he saw. Grabbing a thicker scalpel off the table, he charged at Knox with wrathful intentions. Planting the scalpel in his throat before he even had a chance to defend himself.

Blood sprayed over the steel walls of the Coroner's office, Knox tried to get a scream out but he was already dead, on the floor of his own office. Bradley growled in pride of his accomplishment, any wounds on his body had healed up completely.

He made his way to a maintenance hatch, and it off. He crawled through the vent until he found a central gas system, he cut every single wire he saw, and the smell of gas filled the room.

And soon the rest of the Command Centre reeked of gas. Bradley took a lighter out of Knox's back pocket and planned to use it for a large scale explosion. He ran to the front door. He lit the lighter and threw it, flames manifested out of the rippled air and soon the whole Command Centre was up in flames.

When the flames reached the main gas ducts, a mighty explosion rocked the city and the Centre a bit more. Bradley strolled out the front door in a calm fashion.

Mustang, Hoenheim, Ed and Scar rocked up to the smoking Command Centre to see the former Fuhrer standing at the top of the stairs. Mustang launched an alchemy fuelled fireball at him, he simply moved out of the way. He leaped from the top of the stairs to slash at the group.

Deja-vu struck him again as a .303 calibre punched a hole through his eye, which in the sense of a .303 is half of his face. He dropped flat on the cold, hard concrete dead, or so they thought. They expected him to regenerate, and everyone had their Alchemy ready.

Everyone except Ed, he got a bit mad since he was the one left out. Bradley soon let out a red spark and began regenerating himself; he stood up while his face was still knitting itself back together. He landed a big right punch on Mustang, sending him flying.

Riza let fly another bullet, but Bradley threw off his bandage, revealing the one and only.

Ultimate eye. He dodged every bullet Riza fired at him, dodged every attack Ed threw at him and every chance of obliteration Hoenheim, Scar and Mustang tried on him.

They had to work out a plan quickly.

A/N: It's getting into the action portion now, no more boring chapters c: Stay tuned!


	6. Wrath Unleashed

A/N: Whoa-my-gawd. I have had no motivation at all, but I have returned! Ready for another chapter? Not like you have much of a choice but you know, here it is.

**Wrathful Souls**

Chapter 6: Wrath Unleashed

Mustang had snapped his fingers so many times the abrasive ignition cloth had worn away, and no spark emerged anymore. Wrath took this chance to land a swift kick straight to the stomach of Mustang. He puked on the ground and dropped to his knees, giving Wrath another chance to land a snap kick directly to Mustangs face, knocking him out.

Ed made an attempt to land a hit on Wrath only to be countered and dropped to the floor. Wrath went over the top of Ed landing right-left after right-left to Ed's face, bruising his golden eyes. Blood had lightly covered the area; Hoenheim enraged by Wrath went on the offensive. He transmuted a small pistol, and fired rapidly at the blood covered Homunculus.

Hoenheim's gun suddenly jammed up, but as he racked the slide to get the jammed shell out, Wrath was already before him, he landed a heavy strike with his forearm. Hoenheim went tumbling to the ground. Hoenheim came to and found his shoulder had a cut and was bleeding lightly. Riza picked her shot well.

She had waited until Wrath and Hoenheim's bodies had overlapped from the lariat that Wrath hit him with. She shot; the bullet grazed Hoenheim's shoulder and pierced Wrath's heart. Hoenheim had no idea what happened.

"Is he dead!?" Ed shouted after spitting a mouthful of blood.

"If he isn't, he's sure as hell not happy." Riza said to herself while loading another round.

Wrath's body twitched, everyone gasped. Red sparks flew everywhere, and his bullet wound started to mend itself together, he stood up and picked the pistol Hoenheim had up. He started to fire in Riza's general direction. One tagged her in the shoulder, she found herself not being able to hold her rifle anymore.

Wrath smiled and walked over to Edward, he tried to back away on the ground but the gun was already pointed at his kneecap. Wrath had a sinister grin on his face. He fired, Edward let out a cry of pain. What Deja-vu, he had already been shot today, but it wasn't quite what it had seemed.

"Psych!" Edward stopped his scream and planted his boot in Wrath's face, sending him a few steps away.

"Idiot! You should know not to shoot me in my left leg!" Edward pulled of the torn part of his pants, revealing his auto-mail leg. Edward unloaded a flurry of punches and kicks and random head-butts here and there. Wrath countered a round house kick from Ed's left leg and snapped it like a twig. Ed gasped and stumbled over. He had a face of pure Wrath himself.

"You bastard! That was my brother!" Ed cried out and leapt off one foot to hit Wrath, but he ended up with Wrath's foot print on his face. Hoenheim cursed Wrath.

"Well, that seems to be it." Wrath broke his own silence.

"You forgot me." Our friendly neighbourhood Ishvalan seemed to appear out of nowhere behind Wrath, he managed to deconstruct a portion of Wrath's shoulder, he growled and ran off to god knows where.

Scar helped up the wounded, and gave a pep talk. Yeah, Scar gave a pep-talk. Maybe this new disposition on helping Ishval with Miles has brightened him a bit.

"Where did he go?" Ed inquired Scar.

"I don't know, but he should be easy to find." Scar replied.

"Your leg Edward…" Riza came down from her tower.

"It's okay, your shoulder is worse, I just have to worry about…" Ed trailed off.

"About…" Ed came back.

"About Winry…." He dropped to the ground again. Mustang and Scar sighed in slight pity. Ed said he needed to go call her and "Seal his fate" Hoenheim helped him to the hospital.

"Back already?" The nurse from before asked Hoenheim.

"Sadly, yes. Do you have a phone for patients?" Hoenheim asked the nurse.

"Yes, it's just down the hall."

Edward hobbled over to the phone and dialled the cursed number.

"H-hey Winry…"

A/N: Guess what's next? Stay tuned c:


	7. One of Them

A/N: I've been sick for like a week, and haven't had motivation to do just about anything. But alas, the next chapter must come. So enjoy!

**Wrathful Souls:**

Chapter 7: One of Them

"YOU WHAT!?" Winry screamed through Ed's receiver. Ed pointed the phone away from him so as not to go deaf.

"I know… Can you come for repairs? It's my leg and I can't really go anywhere." Ed replied sheepishly.

"Ugh, fine. Are you in East City?"

"Mmhm."

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Get Hoenheim to meet me at the train station."

"Sure thing." Ed hung up the phone. He told Hoenheim to go wait for her at the train station and bring her back here when she arrives. Meanwhile, Winry packed her things...

Winry loaded her tools, clothes and general grooming equipment into one bag, it looked like it was about to explode. She slumped on her bed after packing, and thought about Ed's proposal.

"_Equivalent Exchange! I'll give half my life to you if you give half of yours to me!" Edward yelled and pointed at Winry, he went red like an apple. Winry just stood there, amazed and confused._

"_Aw, come on." Winry slapped her face._

"_Why don't I just give you my whole life?" She quickly realised what she just said and went red herself. Now Edward is confused._

"_Uh, maybe not all my life! Maybe 80% or 65? 70? Yeah 70's good! Or maybe even-"Winry was cut off by Ed's laughing._

"_What the hell is so funny Ed?!" _

"_You're amazing!" Ed exclaimed, Winry gasped. Ed brought her in for a tight hug. And how about that, he's finally taller than her._

"_I'm gonna miss you, Winry." _

The whole scene was stuck in a loop in Winry's head. She smiled and got up; after all, she had to fix her Fiancé's leg. She strolled downstairs to find Pinako.

"Granny?" Winry called out.

"Out here, dear!" Pinako's voice came from the garden. Winry walked out the door.

"Granny, I'm going to fix Ed's leg, already."

"Wow, he's really something isn't he Winry?" Pinako questioned Winry. Winry knew what she was talking about, Pinako smiled.

"Go and fix him up dear. I'll be quite alright." Pinako dragged on her long pipe. Winry smiled and hugged her goodbye.

Winry went to catch her train, and only just caught it. She was wasting time thinking on her bed, but really, it wasn't wasted time. She arrived at East Train Station after about 3 hours. She got off the train and entered the bustling train station. She scanned for Hoenheim; he was passed out on a bench.

"Hey, Hoenheim!" Winry gently shook him awake.

"Hmm-Trisha!" Hoenheim was obviously in a vivid dream. Winry looked confused.

"Oh, Winry it's you, sorry." Hoenheim rubbed his eyes.

"It's alright. Where's Ed?"

"Hospital." Winry groaned at that word.

Hoenheim led Winry to the hospital Ed was at, she walked in and immediately hugged him. Ed winced at his shoulder.

"Stop being a bitch and hug me back Ed." Ed did as he was told.

Winry soon after got to work on his leg. She disconnected the nerves and Ed swore in pain. They talked for a long while after that, about their wedding, who will be coming, where to have it. Ed said he hadn't heard from Alphonse, but he was sure he's doing fine. Winry asked him why his leg was like this, Ed's heart was in his throat. He told her that Wrath was back, Fuhrer Bradley. She froze.

"Him?" Winry shuddered.

"Yeah." Ed said

"He's going to kill you Ed. Look what he's done already!"

"I know. And he's different; he's more Wrath than Bradley. He blew up the other hospital here.

"Be careful Ed, please." Winry sounded desperate.

"I will, you know that. Oh! I forgot, I picked up what was left of my leg, you can piece it back together can't you?" Ed handed what is left of his leg, which was also Al's armour after he left it in Central.

"Yeah, yeah I can melt it all down again and…yeah I can do it Ed. It'll take time to melt it, shape it and all that, I'd say a good 4 days." Winry sounded motivated.

"4 Days? UGH." Ed groaned, Winry then lectured Ed on how he's not an auto-mail mechanic and how he should shut his alchemist trap. Suddenly a rapping on the door disturbed the two. Riza stormed through the door, she told them that they found Bradley again and that he had captured Alphonse.

"Al? But how?! He was supposed to be in the East!"

"Apparently reports are coming in saying he came to help you, after you told him Bradleys back."

"Dammit!" Ed hit the wall, cracking it. Winry tried to calm him down.

"Ed, relax. Listen, if you really want to go after Al, I have a spare arm and leg from your last auto-mail upgrade just in case you broke it so I could just swap them out."

"Really? Swap my leg Winry please!" Ed asked in desperation. Winry told him during the swap that usually she would never do this, but because she knew he would never give up for Al, she did it anyway.

Edward got used to the lightweight winter auto-mail leg pretty quickly. And quickly ran out the door, followed by Winry. They both got into the Lieutenants car and quickly drove to Al's location. It was an abandoned house outside East City. Mustang was outside the house.

Mustang greeted them all, he gave them the situation. Bradley was in the basement with Alphonse, he was heard screaming. Ed heard those words and immediately kicked the door down. No lights were on, only the words. **Wrath has claimed your brother** written in blood on the wall.

Ed screamed in anger and stormed down to the basement, Winry had never looked so scared. Mustang tried to stop him, tried. Ed opened the basement door. The basement wasn't really a basement at all, it was an observation room.

"Hello Elric." Wraths voice came from the room through the mirror. The room that Bradley was in was the room that he was reanimated in. Blood was still on the walls, the bodies of the doctors have long since rotted. Alphonse lied on the table.

"You bastard! Give me back my little brother!" Ed screamed out. He punched the 2 way mirror, to no avail. He then tried to open the door again, to no avail.

"What would happen if Wrath really did claim your brother Elric? It could be even Greed, or Lust, Envy or Sloth, Gluttony or Pride? We can only find out, can't we?" Wrath pulled out a syringe full of a crimson, flowing liquid.

"That's a Philosophers Stone!" Mustang said, Ed was cursing Bradley, trying to kick the door down. Bradley smiled wickedly, and stabbed Alphonse with the syringe, he injected the Stone into him.

Alphonse sparked red, than began screaming in pain as his body was being broken apart and put back together again and again. Ed's knuckles went bloody trying to punch the glass. He could only watch as his little brother was dying and being revived again. All of it stopped for a brief moment.

"Ugh, ugh…" Alphonse panted he looked up. He could hear his brother trying to help him.

"Brother! Ed! Help me! It feels like the night we tried to bring mum back! When the portal deconstructed my body!" Ed gasped, and kept pounding the mirror.

"I'm coming Al! Don't worry!" Ed kept on trying.

The sparks started again, Alphonse puked blood and began screaming again, the sparks burned brighter than before and Al rolled off the table hitting the floor. Blood was spraying from the cuts the Stone made. Everything stopped again. Al looked dead, but he stood up.

He had an Ouroborous tattoo on his neck.

Alphonse had become a Homunculus.

A/N: Stay tuned c:


End file.
